


DreamNotFound oneshots

by imokayfornow (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dreamnotfound, just little stories, oneshots, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imokayfornow
Summary: just some stories of Dream and GeorgeNotFoundlowercase intended
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 827





	DreamNotFound oneshots

**WARNING(S)**  
•language  
•a condom will be involved but no smexy... yEt( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (just kidding... unless?)

_where dream tries his hardest to make george say he loves him_

"george, just tell me that you love me." dream pleaded while george was streaming.

"no dream." george replied rather quietly as he crafted a new iron pickaxe as his last one recently broke. 

"george, _please_." it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to hear the desperation in dreams voice as he continued to ask his friend to say three words.

three words that he knew would either break or make their relationship.

"anyway, im going to mine." george ignored dream, hoping he would just drop the subject and they could talk about their day while going into a cave he spotted. dream sighed and hesitantly joined georges survival world, it took him a couple minutes to find the cave that george went into.

"george, please i'll do anything. just tell me you love me, it doesn't have to be real. i just want- no need, to hear you say it." dream followed george around the cave, getting resources for himself as he knew he was going to join george through this "letsplay", if you could even call it that. he had been playing for less than 10 minutes and already had full iron and was ready to go to the nether.

"anything?" george asked while reading some of the donations to himself. dream was hesitant to reply. he knew george was going to ask to see his face.

but that was worth hearing george say i love you.

"yes, anything george." dream answered with a smile that nobody could see. "i already know what you are going to ask for, what do i need to do to make it so that you know that it is me?"

"are you being serious?" george asked doubtfully. dream wasn't going to actually send george a picture... was he?

"yes george, but you have to promise to say i love you." dream said in a serious tone, oh so serious. it sent shivers down georges spine every time he used that voice, especially when whatever dream had said was directed towards him. 

"o-okay." george slightly stuttered, which made dream chuckle. "um, this is going to sound weird but like... its funny so you better do it.

"just spit it out george, tell me what i need to do." dream said as he crossed his arms, nobody could see but that doesn't change the fact that he did.

"okay, so hold a condom-"

"a wOt?"dream couldn't decide if he should laugh or cuss george out. so he did both. "are you fucking serious? you are such a dumb bitch why would i even have a condom laying around?"

"languAge!" georges voice cracked. "and please, don't even try to convince me that you don't have people propelling themselves at you at full speed constantly."

"if it gets you to say i love you then i'll do it, but don't you dare spread the picture around." dream laughed as he watched george roll his eyes on stream.

if only dream was the one making him- y'know what... lets not.. dreams thoughts are less than adequate.

their mining was long forgotten about, but dream made sure to build around them with cobblestone so they wouldn't get attacked.

"but, stick your tongue out and have like... the most serious face. cause i doubt there is a picture of a guy with dirty-blond hair, green eyes and freckles holding a condom while sticking his tongue out with a serious face on google."

"will do." dream said before shuffling was heard. george guessed he was looking for a condom, which didn't take him long.

'so he had some at his desk, he must be fucking people left in right.' george thought, but he was pulled out of his jumble of thought by his phone dinging.

Snapchat  
from drEeaaAm!

"that was fast." george said hesitantly as he hovered over the notification. "you didn't send something weird... did you?"

"you asked for me to hold a condom and stick my tongue out, how much weirder could it get?" george could hear the smirk on dreams face.

"i don't know.." george said as he took a sip of water and opened the snap. he immediately regretted it and spat his water out. "hOly fUck."

there was dream

holding a condom

sticking his tongue out

without a shirt on

...

without a shirt on?

why..

on a more important note

why the hell did you look so...

hot

without meaning to

i-

he was supposed to look stupid

like a child or something

but fucking hell

thats the face someone would make if they wanted to fuck you on the nearest wall.

"you almost done gawking at me?" dream asked teasingly, did he chuck his shirt across his room before taking that photo?

yes.

"so.. this... this is _you_?" george asked looking at his facecam. "this is not some dude you found on google?"

"george, thats me. now i've done my side of the deal, say it." dream said rather demanding. an involuntary shiver went down georges spine at his rough tone.

dream made a mental note that george liked it when he was demanding.

just in case

george sighed, dream did as he asked so it would be wrong if he backed down now.

"only if i can screenshot this." george asked, half hoping dream would say okay half he'd say no and they'd drop whatever this was.

"fine." dream said, he didn't sound annoyed... he sounded rather happy that george wanted to keep the picture of him.

did dream mean to look hot in the picture?

most definitely

george sighed once again as he screenshoted the picture of his friend... that he has known for years... that he didn't know was hot.

"okay, here goes nothing.." george began. "i.. i lo... dream i can't"

"would it be easier if you turned the stream off?" dream asked patiently. hes waited so long for george to say these three words, he'll do anything for the stupid boy.

"yeah." george mumbled as he stopped the stream, saying a quick bye.

"its okay georgie, take your time. now that you know you are speaking to a very hot sex god it may be a little difficult." dream smirked.

"shut up idiot, and you're not hot." george blushed. thank god he had his camera off or he would have died.

"yeah, suree. thats why you gawked at me and screenshoted the picture." dream rolled his eyes. 

'damn, now i can't see his face.' dream thought to himself as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"now i can threaten to leak the picture." george was very obviously kidding but dream still reacted somewhat harshly.

"george, don't even think about it. i'll fly over to london just to beat your pretty little ass." dream barked. georges breathing faltered as there was a moment of silence.

"o-oh." he stuttered, he was very obviously blushing... honestly how does he make things so obvious?

"i said what i said, do you have a problem with that?" dream asked, he knew by georges reaction that he didn't dislike the sentence that came out of the youngers mouth.

"n-nope, no problem at all." george squeaked as he fumbled with the strings of his hoodie, he just noticed that it was one that dream got him. dream has given him many hoodies. some of them even painfully obvious worn. wait... dream sent him hoodies that he had worn... ah.. so thats why they always smelled like morning dew or some type of plant. dream has brought up that he has a flower of some sorts at his desk that his mother gave him.

"thinking of something more important than me?" dream spat, jealousy and curiosity filled his voice, which george failed to hear.

"what? no, no i was just.. thinking of.. things." george mumble, dream couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"about?" dreams voice was still low and somewhat... aroused? george cleared his throat before he answered.

"uh, just my hoodie." george answered truthfully.

"which one?" dream asked, he knew it was one that he had sent.

"its uh, black with a oddly placed white dot near the bottom on the left side." george said as he looked at the hoodie. dream always put some type of dot on the hoodies he sent, just so if george posts a picture of himself dream could see if he was wearing a hoodie that he had worn at some point.

"tell me, does it still smell like me?" dream asked as he leaned more to his mic, the hoodie that george was wearing was one that he had sent over not too long ago so the scent of.. well.. dream would probably still be noticeable.

"yeah, when i went to see my parents earlier they asked me why i smelled like another guy." george said sheepishly.

"y'know, i still haven't gotten that i love you yet." dream brought up the one thing that george had hoped he forgot about.

"o-oh yeah." george said. "i'm kinda tired i was thinking about going to sleep and getting some rest."

"george, i showed you what i look like. its only fair if you tell me you love me." dream said matter-of-factly. as much as george wanted to sink into his chair and pretend like this never happened, he knew dream was right.

"okay, fine." george murmured before shifting to sit more comfortably in his chair. "dream, i lo- i love you." george interrupted himself mid-sentence to clear his throat.

"thanks georgie, if you ever want another picture just ask." dream smiled, he had finally gotten george to say those three words.

the three words that did not break their relationship like dream had expected.

"happy now?" george pouted and crossed his arms, the hoodie he was wearing was a little big and engulfed his hands, as dream had gotten it specifically to wear for a few weeks then send to george.

totally not possessively though.

he just wanted george to smell like him,

and no body else to touch him.

"very happy, if you'd like i could send you a di-"

"nono, don't.. i- dream what the hell?" george struggled to form a sentence.

"well i'm already hard." dream stated. "and i just thought you might wanna see."

"i do not wish to see anymore of you... ever." george said coldly, well, he was very bad at hiding the fact that he was smiling like an idiot and blushing. you don't even have to see his face to know that.

"yeah, sure. i give you.. three hours before you ask for another pic." dream knew it was true, it was only a matter of time before george wanted to see him again.

"yeah, sure." george rolled his eyes but smiled.

"now, if you'll excuse me im going to go watch a compilation of you moaning to help with my problem." dream waited for georges reaction.

"i- its not moaning, its groaning. theres a difference!" george whisper yelled.

"what, not going to stop me?" dream asked with a cocky smile.

"well i couldn't get you to not watch it anyway." while he was right about that, there was also another reason why he didn't try to stop dream.

"if i didn't know any better i'd say you want me to jerk off to your noises." dream said as he pulled up a video.

"what? no. definitely not. i knew you were dumb, but i didn't think you were this dumb." george responded.

"yeah, okay." dream pressed play on the video and the noise of george moaning filled the room.

"i- have a good time then!" george said before he quickly ended the discord call.

"that was... interesting." george said to himself. not long after his phone dinged, dream tweeted something.

'for all those wondering, george did say he loved me. it was very sweet and cute.'

'fuck you' george commented.

'i'll fuck you if you want.' dream replied.

george decided it would be better if he didn't respond.

1, because if he said the truth then a bunch of people would know that he wanted dream to fuck him, 2, because if he lied then people would think that he lied to cover up a 'secret relationship' or something... but then theres 3, if he doesn't respond people might think that he got flustered and didn't want to respond to something like that.

which was true... but george didn't want to think of that.


End file.
